The Education and Information Transfer Core (EIT) will provide education, minority outreach, and information transfer for the ADRC through a combined program of education and services of the families of AD patients, training for service providers, and information dissemination in the community. In the past, this core has been a resource for research on caregiver distress and coping. The proposed EIT core will continue to support the activities the other cores by providing training of family caregivers, professional, paraprofessionals, doctoral and post-doctoral students, and recruitment and support of minority participants in the programs. We will continue to support research studies of caregiving among minority populations. In the next cycle, the Core will begin a new collaboration with the Clinical Core and the Minority Diagnostic and Treatment Satellite (MDTS, Helena Chui, Director), with the cooperation of county and city Departments on Aging, to create a mobile memory assessment and advice program which will increase the participation of African-American, and Latino elderly in the on-going activities of the ADRC. The core will also begin a new collaboration with the state-of-California funded Alzheimer's Disease Center California (now ARCC) (Bryan Kemp, Education Core Director) to coordinate educational efforts and the recruitment of minorities to the MDTS and the Clinical Core. The EIT Core will continue to provide support for studies of caregiving stress and coping in African-American, Asian and Latino populations as well as providing support to other researchers in the investigation of stress and coping in dementia caregivers. This extension of collaboration will serve as a means of recruitment for minority participants and provide the basis for evaluation of retention of minority subjects in the ADRC, ARCC and those of the MDTS. The EIT Core will also explore Web-based education and information transfer in the new cycle via links to the Los Angeles Caregiver Resource Center and the Andrus Gerontology Center's distance learning initiative.